Moments
by Terez
Summary: Pepper and Tony one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Due to the overwhelming support I got on my first story I decided to write this. I will be responding to all my reviews a little later today :) **

**Disclaimer: Iron man is the property of Marvel studios and Disney, I own nothing.**

* * *

Somewhere in between awake and asleep Pepper was all too aware of the empty space beside her in the bed. A chill seeped deep into her bones while she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, in the hopes that it was nothing more than a dream.

Some small part of her tried to rationalize that is was only logical she wake up alone. Tony had never slept much and after Afghanistan, he seemed to sleep even less.

She could not help but wonder if this was how some of the girls had felt upon waking in the bed. She had lead more than enough girls out the door, crying and begging that if she only let them talk to him, she would see they had a special connection.

She had mentally snorted in response to the girls, fighting not to roll her eyes and keep her tongue between her teeth 'I doubt he'd even remember your name.'

'You have to get out of bed' she fought with herself, terrified that when they came face to face he would realize he was not ready for all this. The decision was made for her though, when she could smell something burning.

Pulling herself quickly from the bed she grabbed the nearest thing and threw it on as she rushed out the door. She did not have search far, coming to a stop in the kitchen, watching in confusion as Tony struggled to scrap something off a pan. He stared intently at the pan in deep concentration and was clearly lost when he managed to flip it, exposing the black-charcoaled side.

"What on earth are you doing?" Pepper called in confusion.

Tony jumped slightly, twisting to look over his shoulder, his face panicked. "What are you doing up?" He questioned, moving to cover the stove with his body. "Go back to bed," He insisted, quickly flashing her his best smile.

"What are you doing, Tony?" she questioned again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You look good in my shirt," Tony said with a lazy grin as his eyes shamelessly traveled the length of her body.

Pepper's brows crinkled together in confusion as she looked down, blushing slightly at the fact that she was wearing his shirt. She sighed and raised her head fixing him a glare for trying to change the subject.

Tony groaned while he turned back to his burning concoction, scrapping it off the pan. "I'm making you breakfast," he stated, flipping the burnt mess onto a plate with a grimace. "It's going to be a minute."

Pepper lowered her arms; her mouth hanging slightly open is shock as guilt immediately flooded her. While she had been in bed, convinced he was in a panic, he had really been attempting to cook for her; doing something for her that had never even remotely crossed his mind for any other girl.

"You okay, Pep?"

Pepper blinked, focusing back in on Tony who now looked concerned. "Yes," she responded, well aware she sounded breathless and certain she looked idiot. "Are you?" she questioned, watching the omelet that sat on the counter. But it was no longer that omelet; instead it had morphed into one that had been concocted after three hours of hard work, thousands of feet in the air, by a dying man.

"I'm fantastic," Tony stated, grinning broadly.

"Great," Pepper said after eyeing him critically for a moment and deciding nothing seemed wrong. Now, deciding to take pity on him she moved into the kitchen. "For one thing you have the stove up to high," she said, moving to turn it down. "That's why you're burning everything."

"I wanted it to cook faster," Tony stated as if it should have been obvious.

"It doesn't work like that," Pepper said, shaking her head at his logic. "Go get me a new a pan, you've burnt this one beyond repair."

Tony reached out, snatching the pan from stove, then dumped it in the sink. "I'm the one that's making you breakfast." He insisted.

"At that rate we'll stave to death," She teased moving over to the counter, glancing questioningly at a large bowl filled with something lumpy and grey. "Or end up in the hospital. What is this?" she asked, cringing as she picked up the bowl.

"That would be pancake batter," Tony responded. Pepper cocked an eyebrow, then shook her head, turning and dumping it all out in the sink.

"Alright, first rule about cooking," she started turning back to the stove and taking the new pan from Tony. "Is always watch the food."

Tony grimaced slightly, looking less than thrilled; she had figured that was his biggest problem. Cooking eggs was in no way exciting and under other circumstances Tony bore easily, so he would no doubt get distracted doing something else.

"Alright, hand me the eggs," Pepper requested. Tony reached along the counter, grabbing the carton then placed it in her waiting hand. Pepper's brows furrowed instantly at the light container, "This was full," she insisted sounding confused.

"Yeah," Tony grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "That's not the first omelet."

Pepper laughed softly as she popped open the eggs laughing harder when all she saw was two lonely eggs, "Well I guess we get an egg a piece." She turned, throwing him a smile as he hovered over her shoulder.

Tony grinned back broadly then leaned down pressing his lips to hers. The kiss, while brief, was still intense and before she was certain her knees would buckle he pulled back. "I just realized I hadn't kissed you yet," he breathed against her.

Pepper kept her eyes closed, her nose crinkled, "I just realized I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

Tony laughed as her eyes fluttered open, a blush spreading along her cheeks "I hadn't noticed," he reassured her, turning back to the eggs. "Alright now teach me how to cook."

Pepper laughed at the boyish grin that covered his face "Will that be all Mr. Stark?" she teased, knowing she had quite the challenge ahead of her.

He turned back, throwing her a smirk, "For now Miss Potts, for now."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and share your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to add this on, Please note the stories are independent of each other. Hopefully it will become a whole series of one-shots, but I am not sure how often I will post. I fell like I don't have a hold on Tony.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews they are greatly appreciated :) Thanks as well for all the alerts and favorites.**

* * *

His finger trailed along her pale skin, his rough skin moving gently along her, sent chills all along her body. Her brows furrowed for a moment though once she began to pay attention to the movements "are you doing calculations?" she asked with a hint of shock though not all that surprised.

His finger instantly stilled as his eyes shifted upward from her body, glancing at her guiltily. "No," he mumbled, the statement sounding more like a question.

Pepper's body shook with laughter as she snuggled further into the bedding and closer to his body. "You're not suppose to be working," she scolded lightly.

"I had an idea," he insisted in rush, pulling himself from the bed.

"Tony," Pepper called, watching as he left the room in all his naked glory. "Don't you dare go down to the garage!"

Tony snorted out in the living room, returning a moment later with one of his clear tablets in hand. "Don't be ridiculous Potts," he scoffed sounding deeply offended. "I'm naked, it's cold down there, things shrink." He settled back into the bed next to her, propping the tablet up on his knees.

"Heaven forbid," she teased, while he threw a smirk in response. "And we are suppose to be sleeping, not working."

"In a minute," he waved her off clearly not paying attention.

Pepper rolled over, with her back to him, snuggling back into the bedding, knowing she had lost him for the night. "This isn't going to happen every night," she insisted sternly.

"It's pretty comfortable up here," Tony mused, clicking at the screen. "If I set it all up-"

"No," Pepper mumbled as sleep began to over take her.

"But Pepper-" Tony whined with a grin.

"No," Pepper fought to say around a yawn. "Good night Tony."

Tony chuckled, turning back to the screen, knowing he would pester her about it in the morning, just for the fun of it. "Night Pep."

* * *

**A/N: This sounded a lot better in my head and I had no clue how to end this.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Iron Man

* * *

Pepper clicks away on her computer, settled back into the large white couch comfortably. She's dressed down, looking the furthest from professional she can. Dressed in pair of sweat pants and t-shirt, her hair is pulled back in a sloppy ponytail as she brushes pieces back behind her ear. Not an ounce of makeup covers her skin allowing the smear of freckles on her cheeks to stand out proudly. The glasses she hasn't worn in years is slipping down her nose, her bottom lip pulled into her mouth in concentration.

She's absorbed entirely in her own world until a low whistle sounds, breaking her concentration. She glances up over the rim of her glasses her eyes settling on Tony as he stands across the room.

He's covered in grease and oil; his clothing is in disarray with his goggles perched on his head. "Dam," he murmurs with a grin watching her as if she is sprawled along the length of the couch in the finest lingerie.

"Shut up," she smirks back, certain he's teasing her, for her current state of dress. "What are you doing down there?" she questions, turning back to the screen.

"Seriously Potts, it's like you walked out of a fantasy."

"Ha ha," Pepper laughs humorlessly, her eyebrows pulling together as she clicks at the screen. "Seriously what are you-"

"When did you get glasses?"

Pepper jumps slightly as she looks up, Tony's now hovering right over the computer. "I," she stammers for a moment, trying to regain her composer, "I've had them for a couple of years, my contacts were bothering me."

"I like 'em, very sexy," she realizes instantly he's being serious, though she still can't help a small laugh. "Like a sexy librarian," he continues with a grin.

"You are so weird," Pepper laughs with a roll of her eyes.

Tony chuckles back as he leans in to kiss her.

"Don't you dare," Pepper cries as she pulls away. "You're going to get me dirty."

Tony groans as his eyes fall shut "A dirty, sexy librarian. You know just what to say to turn me on."

Pepper bites her lip in an effort not to laugh, as Tony's eyes reopen and settle on her mouth. He then moves quickly, pulling her computer off her lap before she can protest and staining it with greasy fingerprints.

"Tony," She shrieks in surprise as he reaches out and pulls her off the couch, throwing her over his shoulder. "You owe me new pajamas," she informs him as he carries her off in the direction of the bedroom. She doesn't ask where they are going, it is clear he is in desperate need of a shower and now due to her current spot, so is she.

"I don't even know why you own pajamas," Tony throws out. "I say you wear nothing at all." Tony teases with a small slap to her butt.

Pepper rolls her eyes as she shakes her head "I'll get right on that Mr. Stark."

"See that you do Ms. Potts." Tony grins broadly as they disappear into the bedroom.


End file.
